This invention relates to a V-shaped plural cylinder two-cycle engines and more particularly to an improved control valve arrangement for such engines.
It has been proposed to employ an exhaust control valve in the exhaust port arrangement of a two-cycle internal combustion engine. By appropriate positioning of the control valve, the timing of opening and closing of the exhaust port can be changed during engine running. This affords the opportunity to vary the compression ratio of the engine. This permits the use of high effective compression ratios at low and mid-range in order to improve performance under these running conditions. However, the compression ratio can be lowered under high speed, high load conditions to avoid over heating.
For the most part, the application of these exhaust control valves has been limited to in-line types of engines. The reason for this is the difficulty in providing a simple mechanism which will ensure that the exhaust control valves for both cylinder banks can be operated from a single servo motor and in synchronism with each other.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved V-type multiple cylinder two-cycle engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust control valve for V-type multiple cylinder engines.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved symmetrically positioned exhaust control system for each bank of a V-type engine wherein the exhaust control valves are operated by a single servo motor and in unison.